


Have a Little Faith in Me

by icbdrummergirl



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Early Work, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage of Convenience, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icbdrummergirl/pseuds/icbdrummergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has been married to Cora for months now, but he still hasn't reciprocated her feelings. After hurting her so badly, how can he get her to trust in him again? A long road stretches before them, and their only chance is for Robert to overcome his insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Little Faith in Me

Robert gazed out the window of the library, watching the water droplets cascade down the window and the dark gray sky lighting up with an intense flash. The weather was dreadful, but it held nothing in comparison to the storm raging within him. Where did I go wrong, he asked himself. What have I done? The scotch in his hand remained untouched as his stomach churned from the events of the night before, his headache pounded as he remembered that hurt look that had been on her face. He leaned heavily on the window sill to support himself as he closed his eyes, brooding. 

“Robert, are you quite alright,” a gentle voice sounded from behind him. Robert did not turn to face his father, he just tightened his grip on his drink. “Son, please, talk to me. Is it Cora?” The mention of her name sent a shudder through him as he finally allowed himself to confront the emotions waging war inside of him. His grip tightened further, and before he knew what had happened, shards of glass pierced through his hand as it shattered. Robert didn't care, didn't even feel the pain, nor did he acknowledge the blood cascading out of the wounds. “For God’s Sake, man,” his father shouted as he lunged forward to grab his son and sit him down on the settee, “Carson!” Carson all but burst through the door, gaping at the sight before him. He hurried off to send someone for the doctor, returning with some bandages. As His Lordship and Carson fussed over his hand, Robert paid no attention to them, for the tears had begun to sting his face and his body shuddered with sobs as he realized what a fool he had been.

 

“Cora,” he knocked on the door to the bedroom, “Are you ready yet?”

“Come in, Robert,” her voice answered through the door. As he walked in, he didn’t notice that she was in a new dressing gown. He simply made his way into the room, removing his dressing gown and beginning to unbutton his pajama shirt. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but as he came over to the bed, he immediately pulled her into his kiss. The heat between them was there already as it always was, but there was that crucial piece missing, his heart.

He pushed her back gently and crawled over top of her, kissing her until he felt it was time to begin. Though everything was very pleasurable for them both, after he rolled off and pulled his bottoms back on, he kissed her goodnight, before leaving for his dressing room. As he closed the door behind him, he just barely heard her sob. He stopped just inside his dressing room, listening to her cry. He knew she wanted him to stay with her and sleep with her, but he was scared. He knew how badly she craved his love and affection, but he didn’t know how to give it to her. The sound of her despair ate at him until he walked back into the room. “Cora, I’m sorry.”

She didn’t try to hide her tears, for this had become her routine. She gave him her all, but he was incapable of reciprocating her feelings, and it hurt her more than she admitted to him. He didn’t know how it felt to have a spouse that didn’t love back, and it was tearing her apart. “What are you doing here, Robert? We both know what this is. I am your wife and it is my duty to help you to conceive an heir. I shouldn’t expect you to want to cuddle with me, or spend any time with me.”

“Now that is hardly fair! You know very well how busy Papa has kept me with the running of the estate lately,” his voice rising along with his temper, “This is our home, and I will do what is necessary to keep from running it into the ground!”

“I understand, Robert,” her eyes swimming with more tears, “I know your duties all too well. I just wish that my efforts in our marriage were more appreciated.”

“Cora, I know that you love me, and I’m working on it, I really am, but with the way things are going with the estate right now, I just haven’t had the time for such nonsense…”

The look on her face said it all. He stopped speaking as he watched her heart break, and it was all because of him. She struggled to speak evenly, but she managed to whisper, “Of course, Lord Downton.” The use of his formal title set off all sorts of alarms throughout his senses as her icy words chilled him to the bone. “I won’t be your distraction anymore.”  
“That is hardly what I mea-,” he began , his temper beginning to rise once more.

“JUST GO!” She threw the spare pillow, the one that should have been his, at him and she buried herself under the covers as hysterical sobs coursed through her. Robert knew he should do something, but the only thing he could think to do was the thing he was best at, withdrawing. He returned to his dressing room, he sat down on his bed, shocked from what had just transpired. As he collapsed back, he fell into uneasy sleep, knowing that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

 

“Robert,” a voice shouted at him, pulling him out of his trance, “What is wrong with you?”

His father stood before him with bloody bandages, and Carson stood at his side with a bowl containing the gruesome shards of glass. Robert knew that he needed to conjure an answer, but no words would come. His father shook his shoulders, snapping him out of it. “I-I ruined everything,” he sobbed, managing the only words he could for the moment. His father took a seat beside him, placing his arm around his severely shaken son, attempting to calm him. Carson exchanged a glance with him, and then eagerly left the father and son to their troubles, giving them privacy. Seeing Lord Downton in tears was a very uncomfortable sensation for him, and he simply did not know how to handle it.

“There, there, my boy,” he patted his son’s back. “Judging by your current state, I can only imagine that you have once more failed to tell your wife your true feelings for her.”

Robert looked up at him in shock, “B-but Papa I.” he started, sniffling through his tears. He was silenced by the older man’s powerful voice.

“Robert, you can try to deny it all you like, but I’ve seen the smile you wear on your face when that sweet girl is near, I’ve seen the way you strive to protect her from danger, but, son, I swear that you are the greatest danger to her right now. Be considerate of her situation. We have brought her into our foreign world, far from the people she knows and loves, and what for? Her fortune? To give you an heir? That is hardly the case. I know that you love her, and it’s time that you act like a man and tell her.”

Though the words were harsh, they sunk into Robert’s skin, and he felt truly ashamed of himself, “I know that you’re right, Papa. I just don’t know how to fix it.”

“I would start by showing her that you care. Don’t simply spit out the words, for that will only push her further from you. You must wait for the right moment, and then confess your love to her. Start small, Robert, or I do fear you will only increase the space between you. Now, go, son. Find her and just hold her, kiss her, do whatever it takes to earn her faith in you back.”

Robert nodded and stood, wincing as he tried to move his hand, “Send the doctor up when he arrives, Papa. I cannot afford for this to get infected.” He climbed the stairs with a deep sigh, nervousness eating at him. As he reached the door to their bedroom, he raised his hand softly to knock, taking a deep breath before his knuckles collided with the wood. 'Here goes nothing.'

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of my favorites to write, and I hope that you like it, too. Robert and Cora's relationship has intrigued me since the first episode, and this is my take on all the obstacles they had to overcome to get to where they are now.


End file.
